A Song That I Dedicated To You
by Love Live Fanbase
Summary: Maki kebingungan dengan kelangsungan lagu untuk konser µ's bulan depan. Apa yang akan Nico lakukan untuk menghibur Maki? Bagaimana cara Maki mendapatkan inspirasi untuk menulis lagunya? Finalis "Nico no Monogatari"!


**A Song That I Dedicated To You**

Fanfiksi Finalis Event "Nico no Monogatari"

 **Written By** : YagamiShura

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama.

 **Rated** : T

 **Characters** : [Yazawa Nico X Nishikino Maki]

 **.**

 **Author Note:**

Hai, kembali lagi bertemu saya, YagamiShura. Kali ini, dalam fanfic berbahasa Indonesia. Saya memang jarang menulis Fanfic menggunakan bahasa Indonesia, karena penggambaran karakter Love Live! Lebih menyenangkan bila dituliskan menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Namun, saya harus mengakui bahwa bahasa Inggris yang saya kuasai masih jauh dari sempurna. Untuk fanfic ini, saya tidak menyangka bahwa LLSIP Fanbase akan membuat event yang berhubungan dengan menulis fanfic, sampai saat ini saya bahkan masih bergetar saking bersemangatnya menulis fanfic ini. Walaupun temanya Nico, saya rasa di fanfic ini saya tidak menjadikan dia sebagai karakter utama, karena saya bukan orang yang bisa menjadikan Nico seorang karakter utama. Namun, saya akan berusaha keras agar fanfic ini dapat dinikmati oleh para pembaca sekalian.

Selamat menikmati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maki memasang wajah kesal ketika menatap Nico di depan pintu rumahnya pagi itu. Mengapa tidak? Seluruh rencana yang ia susun untuk menikmati waktu liburan yang berkualitas harus berakhir ketika ia mendapati Nico datang ke rumahnya. Seharusnya, hari ini Maki sudah harus berkutat di atas meja piano dan membuat sebuah lagu untuk konser μ's bulan depan.

"Hari ini hari yang sangat cerah ya, Maki-chan." Nico tersenyum sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Maki.

Maki hanya tertegun menatap senior yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu. "N—Nico- ‐chan, kau tahu aku sedang sangat sibuk hari ini. Jika ingin bermain, bisakah kamu melakukannya nanti?" Maki bertanya sambil berharap bahwa kata-katanya barusan tidak menyinggung perasaan Nico.

"Eeee? Aku tidak datang untuk mengajakmu bermain, kok," jawab Nico sambil memasang senyum termanis yang bisa dirinya pasang. "Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan lirik ini padamu. Umi menitipkan pesan kepadaku dan berharap bahwa benda ini mungkin bisa membantumu dalam menulis lagu." Nico melanjutkan sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari tasnya.

"Aahh, itu. Kalau begitu, terima kasih. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya." Maki menjawab cepat, berharap bahwa pembicaraan ini segera usai agar ia bisa kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Namun, Nico sepertinya mengetahui gelagat Maki untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan karena setelah itu, Nico mengeluarkan sebuah senyum licik. "Oiya, karena hari ini sangat cerah, bukankah lebih bagus kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar?" Nico bertanya pada Maki sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

Alis Maki langsung berkerut seakan menolak dengan tegas ajakan Nico. Namun, tanpa mempedulikan jawaban dari Maki, Nico bergegas menyambar tangan Maki dan menariknya keluar.

"Lebih baik kamu ikut, Maki-chan. Berada di dalam rumah pada hari seindah ini akan membuat dirimu kelihatan lebih tua, lho." Nico tertawa sambil menarik tangan Maki. Lengkap sudah kerut di wajahnya, karena setelah Nico berkata seperti itu, Maki menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Nico-chan, bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak bisa menemanimu bermain hari ini. Aku sudah harus menyelesaikan lagu untuk μ's minggu ini. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain." Maki menatap Nico dengan tajam. Bibirnya tertarik keluar, pertanda dirinya mulai kesal.

"Eeehh, tapi hari ini langit begitu cerah. Lagipula, aku sudah membantumu mengantarkan lirik dari Umi. Setidaknya, kamu bisa menemaniku seharian ini, kan?" Nico bertanya sambil memasang tampang memelas.

"Uuurrgghh, tampang seperti itu tampang yang paling kubenci, tahu! Kenapa kamu tidak mengganggu orang lain saja hari ini? Eli atau Nozomi bisa kamu ajak bermain, kan? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus aku yang menemanimu bermain?" Maki bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nico.

"Apakah salah seorang super idol seperti Nico untuk bermain dengan Maki? Bukankah seharusnya kamu bersyukur? Tidak banyak lho orang yang bisa bermain dengan idol terkenal seperti aku." Nico bertanya sambil menggerutu.

"B—Bukan begitu masalahnya. Kamu tahu kan, aku harus segera menyelesaikan lagu ini untuk konser kita bulan depan. Jika aku tidak menyelesaikannya sekarang, μ's tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk latihan." Maki menarik tangannya dengan paksa dari cengkraman Nico dan menatap seniornya tersebut dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aahh, kamu memang membosankan ya, Maki-chan. Padahal, aku sudah merencanakan beberapa permainan yang akan menghibur hatimu yang sedang sempit itu." Nico menghela napas panjang, kecewa akan pernyataan yang Maki katakan tadi.

Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Maki tertegun di tempatnya. Secara spontan, ia memainkan rambutnya dengan gugup dan membalas perkataan Nico.

"M—Mungkin kalau sebentar, aku bisa menemanimu. Lagipula, aku tidak ada ide untuk lagu yang akan dibuat μ's kali ini. Jadi, ya—mungkin aku akan menemanimu bermain sebentar." Maki menjawab sambil terbata-bata.

Seketika, Nico menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Senyum merekah dari bibirnya yang tipis dan wajahnya bersemu merah, membuat dada Maki berdegup secara perlahan.

"Kyaaa, kamu memang sahabat yang terbaik yang aku punya, Maki-chan!" Nico melompat dan memeluk gadis berambut merah tersebut dengan erat, membuat pipi Maki bersemu merah, semerah warna rambutnya.

"B—Bukankah sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, Nico-chan. Kalau tidak, kita tidak akan bisa memainkan apa-apa disana, lho." Maki menggumamkan sesuatu. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang lain ketika melihat senyum di wajah seniornya tersebut. Perasaan yang selama ini tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Hehehe, setidaknya kita masih bisa pergi ke lokasi permainan, kan? Meskipun kita tidak memainkan apa-apa, tapi mungkin berada di sisimu sudah membuatku senang." Nico tertawa sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Maki. Namun, tentu saja Nico tidak bermaksud begitu karena setelah itu ia tetap menarik tangan Maki untuk mengikutinya masuk ke stasiun.

 **.**

 **~ A Song That I Dedicated To You ~**

 **.**

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, Maki-chan!" Nico membentangkan tangannya dan berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Di depan mereka, sebuah taman bermain berdiri dengan megah, memamerkan wahana-wahana permainan yang banyaknya tiada tara.

"K—Kamu mengundangku untuk bermain di taman bermain seperti ini? J—Jangan bercanda, Nico-chan. Mana ada kan anak SMA seperti kita yang masih bermain ke tempat permainan anak kecil seperti ini." Maki memundurkan langkahnya dan berusaha untuk kabur dari situ.

"Eeiittsss, selagi kita ada disini, bukankah sebaiknya kita memainkan beberapa permainan yang akan menghibur hatimu itu?" Nico dengan cepat menahan Maki dan tersenyum penuh arti. Maki langsung mengetahui bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan kehidupannya hari ini.

"K—Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, mungkin sebaiknya aku menolak saja untuk pergi tadi." Maki menghela napas panjang, menyesali semua keputusan yang sudah ia buat tadi.

"Ahaha, jangan berkata seperti itu dong, Maki-chan. Kau tahu, mungkin dengan bersantai sejenak, kamu bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang bagus untuk lagu baru kita, lho." Nico tertawa sambil berusaha menyemangati juniornya itu.

"Hehe-hehe, mudahnya kamu berkata seperti itu, Nico-chan. Membuat lagu itu tidak semudah yang kamu bayangkan, tahu." Maki makin menundukkan wajahnya dengan pasrah. Raut mukanya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak menyukai suasana di taman bermain itu.

"Haaaahh, ayolah Maki-chan. Bukankah sebaiknya kamu mengesampingkan pikiranmu akan lagu untuk konser kita nanti dan mulai bersenang-senang? Lagu kita tidak akan bagus jika kamu masih berkelakuan seperti itu, lho." Nico menepuk bahu Maki dengan sabar dan mencoba menghibur dirinya.

"B—Baiklah, mungkin aku akan mencoba beberapa wahana disini. Tapi, jangan salah paham, ya. Aku tidak melakukan ini untukmu. Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tetap ada disini dan menemanimu bermain." Maki memajukan bibirnya, menunjukkan bahwa amarahnya belum reda.

"Hahaha, tentu saja, tentu saja. Apapun yang kau katakan, Maki-chan. Sekarang, ayo kita bergegas ke dalam dan menikmati wahana-wahana yang ada disini."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Maki, Nico menyambar gadis tersebut dan menariknya masuk ke dalam taman bermain. Sesampainya disana, Nico langsung menunjuk wahana pertama yang ia lihat dan menarik Maki mengikuti dirinya.

"Heeii, tunggu dulu, Nico-chan. Kumohon, apapun selain wahana ini. Aku tidak bisa, kumohon. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kamu tidak memaksaku memasuki wahana ini." Maki yang menyadari kemana Nico membawanya langsung menunjukkan penolakan yang tidak berguna.

"Ayolah, wahana ini tidak memiliki antrian yang panjang. Terlebih lagi, kita sudah ada di depannya. Sangat sayang kalau kita menarik diri dari barisan dan menaiki wahana lain." Nico tidak menggubris perkataan Maki. Dia menggenggam tangan gadis berambut merah itu dengan erat dan menariknya masuk mengikuti dirinya.

"K—Kumohon Nico-chan. Apapun selain ini, apapun selain rumah hantu!" Maki berteriak tidak berdaya, mengetahui bahwa apapun yang ia lakukan tidak akan merubah pendirian Nico untuk menaiki wahana ini.

Nico hanya menoleh dan tersenyum sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya pada Maki. Maki melihat Nico dengan muka nanar dan tatapan tidak berdaya. Seumur hidup, dia tidak pernah bisa menaiki sesuatu yang bernama rumah hantu. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya selalu menolak apapun yang berhubungan dengan hantu. Dan ternyata benar, kakinya langsung bereaksi begitu mereka memasuki rumah hantu tersebut. Tubuh Maki bergetar hebat, ia menguatkan cengkeraman tangannya pada tangan Nico dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Nico, berharap dengan begitu

ketakutannya akan berkurang.

"Hey, Maki-chan. Kalau kamu menempeliku seperti itu, aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar." Nico mengomel melihat tingkah juniornya tersebut.

Tapi, Maki hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat, bahkan untuk membalas perkataan Nico pun ia tidak bisa. Ia hanya menelengkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat wajah Nico dengan tatapan penuh rasa takut.

"A—Ada apa, Maki-chan? Kita belum mulai melihat hantu, lho. Masa mukamu sudah dipenuhi rasa takut seperti itu?" Nico balas menatap Maki dengan tatapan cemas. Namun, Maki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

Nico membalas dengan tatapan cemas sebelum menguatkan pegangan tangannya pada Maki dan bergerak maju. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah menyelesaikan wahana ini secepat mungkin agar gemetaran di tubuh Maki berhenti. Namun, baru berjalan beberapa meter saja, tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan oleh sesosok hantu yang muncul entah darimana.

"Kyaaaa~!" Maki berteriak dengan penuh ketakutan ketika hantu tersebut mengagetkan dirinya dan Nico. Dia langsung menundukkan badannya dan meringkuk agar tak melihat apa yang terjadi di luar. Badannya bergetar makin hebat, air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya, pertanda ia sangat ketakutan.

Nico yang melihat juniornya tersebut terduduk ketakutan hanya bisa menatap dengan cemas. Nico mulai menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah memaksa Maki agar masuk mengikuti dirinya ke rumah hantu. Ia langsung menyadari, terlepas dari tinggi dan postur badannya yang sudah seperti orang dewasa, hati Maki masih terbilang murni dan polos. Bagaimana tidak? Di umurnya yang sudah 15 tahun itu, Maki masih tetap percaya akan adanya Santa. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Nico akhirnya memeluk Maki untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"N—Nico-chan?" Maki berkata parau sambil mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

"T—Tak apa-apa, Maki-chan. Aku melindungimu disini. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Karena itu, berhentilah bergetar ketakutan dan cobalah untuk tersenyum." Nico berusaha menenangkan Maki semampu yang ia bisa.

"A—Aku ketakutan, Nico-chan. Aku tidak pernah bisa memasuki rumah hantu. Kenapa kamu memaksaku memasuki tempat ini?" Maki bertanya parau. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya yang berwarna tertegun menatap wajah Maki yang bersemu kemerahan, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai berwarna sama dengan wajah Maki.

"A—Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu segitu takutnya sama yang namanya hantu. Tapi, aku janji akan melindungimu di tempat ini. Aku janji, kita akan segera keluar begitu menemukan pintu keluar terdekat." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Nico membantu Maki berdiri dan bergegas mengakhiri wahana tersebut.

Setelah berada di luar, Nico dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah ketakutan Maki yang baru mengakhiri wahana paling mengerikan seumur hidupnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi dan tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat. Namun, bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum seolah berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja setelah beristirahat sebentar.

Nico tersenyum sambil menghela napas lega. "Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat dulu sebentar?" Dia memberi usul yang langsung disetujui oleh Maki.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua mencari tempat istirahat terdekat dan duduk sambil menghela napas panjang. Peluh membasahi wajah mereka berdua, meskipun Nico mengetahui bahwa keringat yang ada di wajah Maki lebih banyak dari dirinya.

"B—Bagaimana wahana tadi menurutmu, Maki-chan?" Nico bertanya dengan gugup pada Maki, berharap bahwa Maki sudah tidak apa-apa.

Maki tertegun sesaat sebelum berkata dengan parau. "Setidaknya, aku tidak sepenuhnya sendirian di tempat itu."

Nico langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah. Kejadian di rumah hantu tadi membuat dadanya mulai berdebar ketika melihat wajah gadis berambut merah itu.

"A—Aku berterima kasih karena kamu sudah menganggapku berguna di rumah hantu tadi. S—Sekarang kita impas, kan?" Nico menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah berwarna kemerahan. Entah mengapa, ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Maki seperti biasanya.

"Apa? Impas? Maaf Nico, aku tidak bisa berkata bahwa yang tadi itu impas. Mungkin, malah sebaiknya tindakanmu tadi masih kurang untuk membayar semua kesalahanmu karena sudah menyeretku masuk ke rumah hantu itu." Maki mulai mendapatkan kembali stamina tubuhnya dan mulai menatap Nico dengan tajam.

"T—Tapi aku kan sudah melindungi dirimu di rumah hantu tadi. Kenapa tidak kita anggap saja aku sudah berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk menyembuhkan rasa takutmu akan hantu?" Nico berusaha berdiskusi dengan Maki. Namun, Maki hanya memberi tatapan tajam pada gadis berikat _twintail_ di hadapannya itu.

"Hhhmm, mungkin aku bisa memaafkanmu jika kamu mau menemaniku menemani satu wahana di tempat ini. Bukan wahana yang istimewa sih. Hanya saja, setidaknya kita harus menaiki wahana itu. Aku merasa bahwa aku akan mendapatkan inspirasi kalau menaiki wahana itu." Maki akhirnya menyerah dan berusaha kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa.

"Ahaha, terima kasih, Maki-chan. Kamu memang sahabat terbaik yang aku punya. Nah, wahana mana yang ingin kamu naiki, dan kapan kamu akan menaikinya?" Nico tersenyum sambil bertanya pada Maki.

"Itu, aku ingin menaiki wahana itu. Tadi kamu bertanya kapan, kan? Kalau begitu, aku ingin menaikinya tepat sebelum taman bermain ini ditutup." Maki mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada satu wahana yang ada di tengah taman bermain.

"B—Bianglala? Jangan bilang kepadaku bahwa kamu ingin menaiki bianglala untuk mencari inspirasi?" Ekspresi Nico langsung berubah lesu ketika melihat wahana yang dipilih Maki.

"M—Mau bagaimana lagi, kan? Umi menuliskan lirik lagu yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal romantis, mau tidak mau aku harus memiliki pengalaman untuk—," kata-kata Maki langsung berhenti begitu ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah kelepasan bicara. Nico hanya menatap Maki dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"J—Jangan katakan kepadaku kalau kamu ingin merasakan langsung bagaimana rasanya melakukan hal-hal yang romantis?" Nico bertanya sambil menatap Maki dengan tatapan kebingungan.

Maki hanya terdiam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya bersemu merah menahan malu yang amat sangat. Nico segera mengetahui bahwa Maki ia juga sudah kelepasan berbicara, karena setelah itu keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang lama.

"T—Tapi kalau kamu tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku melihat ada beberapa hal yang harus diperbaiki pada lirik yang Umi berikan. Karena itu, masih belum terlambat kalau ingin merubah liriknya sekarang." Maki tertawa hambar dan berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"A—Aku tidak keberatan dengan lirik tentang cinta, kok. Malahan, aku ingin kamu memperbaikinya agar aku menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar keseluruhan dari lagu yang orang lain belum ketahui." Nico memutar-mutar dan memainkan jarinya dengan gugup. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dirinya akan berkata seperti itu secara spontan.

"K—Kalau begitu, sambil menunggu sore, bagaimana kalau kita menaiki beberapa wahana lagi?" Maki memberi usul pada Nico. Namun, tentu saja tingkat kekakuan mereka meningkat setelah percakapan tadi. Baik Nico maupun Maki tidak berani saling bertegur sapa maupun menikmati wahana yang tersisa sebelum sore.

Akhirnya, sampai waktu menjelang tutup, keduanya tidak bisa menikmati wahana yang ada seperti rencana mereka pada awal memasuki taman ini.

"Aku tidak percaya aku akan segugup ini menunggu momen untuk menaiki bianglala." Maki

bergumam perlahan.

"Hehe, aku juga memiliki pertanyaan yang sama, Maki-chan. Dari tadi, hati ini terus berdebar tak karuan. Aku sendiri tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi." Nico tertawa hambar sambil menatap wajah Maki.

"K—Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita menaiki wahana itu sekarang?" Maki memberi usul singkat, berharap bahwa semua ini akan segera berakhir setelah mereka menaiki bianglala. Nico hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan singkat dan menyetujui usul yang Maki utarakan.

Setelah itu, yang terjadi di atas bianglala jauh dari yang mereka harapkan. Keheningan langsung tercipta begitu Maki dan Nico saling duduk berhadap-hadapan. Tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan sampai bianglala yang mereka naiki mencapai ketinggian maksimal. Disitu, Maki mendapati pemandangan laut yang indah serta matahari yang mulai terbenam dan memberikan semburat kemerahan pada langit senja. Maki menatap langit dengan tatapan berbinar- ‐binar dan berbicara tanpa sadar.

"Lihat itu, Nico- ‐chan. Langit yang begitu indah!" Maki bergumam sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum di bibirnya. Nico juga memberikan tatapan yang sama, seolah hati keduanya sudah setuju dengan pemandangan yang mereka saksikan. Tanpa mereka sadari, jari mereka bergerak perlahan dan saling bertautan satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya, aku mendapatkan apa yang ingin aku tuliskan."

 **.**

 **~ A Song That I Dedicated To You ~**

 **.**

"Jadi, bagaimana kelangsungan lagu yang sedang engkau tuliskan, Maki-chan?" Nico bertanya pada Maki yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil tersenyum. Sudah dua hari semenjak mereka berdua mengunjungi taman bermain, dan tampaknya Maki sudah menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Tentu saja aku sudah menyelesaikannya dengan sangat baik, Nico-chan. Maukah kamu ke dalam untuk mendengarkannya?" Maki bertanya sambil mempersilahkan gadis berambut twintail itu untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Nico dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Maki dan langsung mengikuti Maki ke ruang pianonya. Maki menunjuk sebuah tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"Tadinya, aku tidak berpikir bahwa secarik kertas Umi berikan akan memberikan inspirasi sebanyak ini. Tapi, pada akhirnya aku berhasil melakukannya. Sekarang, dengarkanlah lagu yang akan aku persembahkan padamu ini, Nico-chan." Maki mulai memainkan tuts pianonya.

.

 _It's strange, this feeling in my chest now_

 _It's almost as though it came fluttering down from the sky_

 _The special color of this season fills me with excitement_

.

Jari-jarinya mulai menari ketika ia menyanyikan lirik dari lagu yang ia tuliskan. Pandangan matanya tertutup, pertanda Maki betul-betul menikmati lagu yang tengah ia bawakan.

.

 _From the moment we met,_

 _The melody of my heart has been ringing with premonitions_

 _It can't be stopped, it won't be stopped – why?_

.

 _Ring out_

 _Shall I name this heartrending pain "Snow halation"?_

 _I can't wait for our feelings to resonate_

 _It's frustrating, but it's a pure-hearted devotion called love_

 _Even in this mild fever, I can't hesitate_

 _I'll accept the courage to dive in; it's about to start!_

.

Ketika menyanyikan reff dari lagu tersebut, Maki menekan tuts pianonya dengan lebih bersemangat lagi. Nico dapat melihat Maki betul-betul menikmati lagu tersebut. Alunan music yang indah serta lirik yang juga indah terus disenandungkan memenuhi ruang musik tersebut.

.

 _Without a sound, without a sign_

 _Our fate changes silently_

 _At the thought of the coming future, my heartbeat begins to quicken_

 _._

 _At times where you feel troubled_

 _I'll come running right away, wanting to hug you tightly,_

 _Wherever you are, no matter where, I'll Fly high!_

 _._

 _Hurry up_

 _Before I knew it, my true emotions grew too large to contain_

 _It's painful to only ever keep dreaming it_

 _I want you to be mine!_

 _I don't want to be bewildered by your gentle eyes_

 _Accept all my love for you as it is, Please!_

 _._

 _Ring out_

 _Shall I name this heartrending pain "Snow halation"?_

 _I can't wait for our feelings to resonate_

 _It's frustrating, but it's a pure-hearted devotion called love_

 _Even in this mild fever, I can't hesitate_

 _I'll accept the courage to dive in; it's about to start!_

 _._

Ketika lagu itu selesai dibawakan, Nico langsung mendapati air mata keluar dari matanya. Ia tidak pernah mendengar lagu seindah ini sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana lagu yang aku bawakan tadi, Nico-chan? Apa kamu menyukainya?" Maki bertanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Nico mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum di bibirnya. "Bolehkah aku bertanya? Apa judul dan makna dari lagu tersebut, Maki-chan?"

Maki tertegun sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Nico. "Judul lagu tersebut adalah _Snow_ _Halation_ _._ Dan makna dari lagu tersebut adalah, cinta yang tulus."

"Jadi, kamu mempersembahkan sebuah lagu yang memiliki makna cinta yang tulus kepadaku? Kalau begitu, jelaskan kepadaku apa makna lagu yang kamu persembahkan padaku ini untukku?" Nico bertanya kembali.

"Apa aku masih harus memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang kamu berikan tadi, Nico-chan?" Maki menghela napas panjang.

"T—Tentu saja, aku bukan orang yang mau diberikan ketidak-jelasan akan suatu hubungan, lho." Nico memajukan bibirnya sambil bergumam kesal.

"Kalau begitu, biar hal ini yang menjawab semua pertanyaanmu." Maki mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Nico dengan lembut. Jari mereka saling bertautan, berhubungan dengan tergabungnya mereka berdua.

"K—Kamu jahat sekali mencuri ciuman pertamaku, Maki-chan." Wajah Nico bersemu kemerahan ketika ia mendapati Maki melepas ciuman pertama mereka.

"Apa kamu tidak suka?" Maki bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"B—Bukan tidak suka, bodoh. Aku hanya ingin bilang, k—kamu harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku." Nico berkata terbata- ‐bata.

"Dengan senang hati." Maki kembali menyunggingkan seulas senyum sebelum memeluk Nico dengan erat. Setidaknya, ia tidak merasakan lagi perasaan gelisah di hatinya, untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai, bagaimana ceritanya, semuanya? Apa kalian menikmati cerita dari fanfic ini? Kalau saya sendiri sih, SAYA SANGAT MENIKMATINYA SAMPAI TIDAK TAHU HARUS BERKATA APA!

Yaaaahh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Memang begitulah seharusnya sebuah cerita itu dituliskan. Author yang baik adalah author yang menikmati setiap tulisan yang ia tulis sendiri dan merasakan apa yang ada di tulisan yang ia tuliskan tersebut.

Nah, sekian cerita dari YagamiShura kali ini. Kalau berkenan, silahkan berikan Review, Follow, atau Favorite cerita ini. Aaahh, kalian juga bisa mengunjungi akun fanfic YagamiShura secara langsung di , meskipun isinya kebanyakan fanfic berbahasa Inggris. Baiklah, sampai jumpa pada kesempatan selanjutnya. 


End file.
